Investigators at the Mass General Hospital and affiliate institutions desire to continue their 20 year tradition of participation in all research activities of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) in an effort to promote better understanding of, and treatment for, the neoplastic diseases in which CALGB is interested. A primary goal is to provide state-of-the-art treatment for patients with neoplastic diseases, while making a scientific contribution to definition of optimal management strategies and basic pathophysiologic understanding of these diseases. The collaborative investigators will maintain a local office for registration of cases on CALGB protocols, and will provide assistance to physicians and patients to facilitate patient protocol enrollment and data management assistance. This office will also maintain conformity with human studies protection requirements, arrange procurement of experimental drugs in conjunction with the MGH Pharmacy, and implement logistical measures to deal with the procurement of various specimens as per protocol requirements, and the mailing of these specimens to the designated laboratories. The local center will be equipped with an efficient computer- based electronic mail system, placing this unit of CALGB in close connection with all other such units as well as the central administration office and the data processing center. A complete registry of available CALGB protocols will be maintained; information about new studies and data updates will be disseminated on a regular basis to the associated investigators at a series of local meetings, at regular tumor board meetings, and by newsletters as information becomes available.